Alfred is not the american average
by Yohoglenno
Summary: SONG FIC SLUT SHAMINF ALFRED OOPS ANTI USUK MY BADDD


Yo yo yo, This is a song fic on Not The American Average by Asking Alexandria so disclaimer the song really does not belong to me nor do the characters used oops ok then

ALSO ANOTHER NOTE ITALICS ARE USED FOR THE LYRICS WHICH ARTHUR IS SINGING ALSO USED FOR THE TEXTING.

AND BOLD IS USED FOR FLASH BACKS SO YEAH I HOPE THAT MAKES SENSE!

ENJOY?

* * *

_'Hey meet me at the nightclub in town, I've got a little show I want you to see'_ Arthur texted to Alfred smiling knowingly as he did. '_Sure thing ;)'_ Alfred replied in a matter of seconds, Knowing that everything was set Arthur turned to his bandmates and spoke "Ready?"

"Fucking ready" Mathias exhilarated swigging his glass of whiskey leaning on the backstage door.

"Aye Aye captain" Gilbert winked and mockingly saluted with his drumsticks flashing an almost blinding smile.

"Let's blow the roof off this bloody place" Sadiq encouraged as the crowd got louder and louder, Arthur noticed Francis in the background being awfully silent "You haven't said anything?" He pointed out moving his way towards him."I don't think this is the best of your plans I mean, are you sure you want to humiliate him in front of all these people.. Do you know what bad rep you could get at school for bashing the most popular guy in the whole of the school" Francis practically preached trying to talk sense for once.

"I'm positive" Arthur grinned venom dripping from his tone, The crowd screamed louder in which Arthur took to account and nodded at his bandmates and made his way to the stage.

The crowd roared with excitement the lights heavily beaming down onto Arthur, His band members shortly joining in taking in the large crowd in the small nightclub they rented out for the event.

"Let's start this off right" Arthur announced into the mic his voice still husky from the alcohol, Which the audience cheered with agreement.  
"This song is about" Arthur laughed roughly "A fucking whore i know" He finished making the crowd go wild, He turned around to see his members smirking encouraging him to go on.  
"So let me introduce, Not the american average" He breathed as the lights dimmed and the music started.

_"Come on, baby,"_

**"Hey let's take this to your room" Alfred breathed luring Arthur to his room.**

"Keep it down.  
Honey, hush your lips."

**"We don't need anyone knowing about this" Al shushed Arthur**

_"Clothes trailing From the backdoor To the bedroom"_

**Alfred picked up his tie that was discarded on the floor and slip it over his neck "Heh, Thanks for the good time" He laughed pacing his way the house without another word said**

_"And I don't even know your name."_

**"Hey that british kid is cute" Arthur hear a group of cheerleaders gossip behind him the next day at school, "Nah, not my type" He heard Alfred behind him as well most likely chatting up the girls.**

**'Yeah totally not your type' Arthur thought.**

** "Do you know him?" One of the cheerleaders asked. **

**"A loser like that? No way" Alfred laughed loudly making the group giggle.**

**'One day Alfred Jones, You will get what is coming to you.' Arthur promised himself.**

_"Give me all you've got."_

**Arthur's phone lit up with a text that read. _ 'U free tonight ;)'_ From Alfred.**

** He smirked remembering the early event when he didn't even know who he was_ "Maybe"_ Arthur typed back forging his plan to bring down the school's king from his high horse.**

_"Make this night worth my time,_  
_Make this worth my time"_

** Arthur's chest physically ached know that his feelings actually wouldn't be returned from the much loved American,He knew he had to go on to get enough blackmail and dirt on him to break the school's golden boy though.**

** 'However it would all be worth it, because karma will come and bite Alfred in the fucking ass' Arthur analyzed in his head as he watched Alfred leave again.**

** "You broke my heart, Now I will smash your life to pieces" He spoke as soon and Alfred left.**

_"What I would give to live this night again!"_

**Arthur remembered this first time this happened, He thought the American honestly did have feelings for him. Everything seemed so much more brighter...**

_"I knew when I first saw you,_  
_You'd fuck like a whore!_  
_You'd fuck like a whore!"_

**However, there was always that doubt in the back of Arthur's head telling him that his fantasy of his feelings never being returned.**  
**They were true.**

_"Hope they hear you scream for more!"_

**'I can't wait to watch you burn' Arthur glared as he watched Alfred make his way through the school cafeteria making all the girls swoon.**

_"Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze."_

**"You're such a good fuck" Alfred panted.**

** Arthur bit the inside of his cheek holding back any emotion 'You can do it, until we can destroy him' He told himself in his head. Keeping his eye on the hidden camera.**

_"My lips, your poison,_  
_They bring you to your knees."_

**Arthur watched Alfred soak up the attention from the worthless whores like the American himself in the cafeteria.**

** "Hey" Francis nudged him getting his attention "Don't worry" He smiled sympathetically "He will get what he deserves" He assures ushering Arthur out of the room away from Alfred.**

_"Ah, come on!_  
_Girl, get down,_  
_It's almost over!_  
_Take it all the way!_  
_Oh!"_

**"Got all the photos and videos and so on ready, Are you sure you want to do this buddy?" Gilbert asked slinging his arm around Arthur.**

**'Am i even sure?' Arthur sighed to himself, However he silently nodded and looked up and the albino.**

** "I'm sure" He spoke grinning. "This will be awesome" Gil buzzed ruffling Arthur's hair.**

_"You stupid fucking whore!"_ Arthur sang finally detecting Alfred in the crowd 'So he did come' He thought as he pointed him out in the crowd making the spotlight to shine on him making him stand out from everyone.

_"And after all of all my dreaming being only you,_  
_You're standing there, baby, oh,_  
_The things that I could do!"_

Arthur sang flicking the controls to the backscreen on presenting the perfect blackmail of Alfred, Slut shaming him for life.

_"Back to the wall with a drink in my hand!_  
_Back it up, baby, ride, ride, ride!"_

Arthur screamed swearing into the mass of people directing at Alfred who was trying to make his way out but however was being pushed forward in the mosh pit closer and closer to Arthur.

The music soothed down and Arthur made his way down to the metal gate where the crowd stood with Alfred now at front.

_"One step too late And I never told you"_

He serenaded softly making his way towards him

**"I love you" Arthur confessed,There was a long pause which was filled with Alfred's laughter "Sorry but I could never love you, You're a nobody" He chuckled**

_"That I can't take Another disappointment."_ Arthur soloed his head slightly hanging from remembering that moment.

_"Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending._  
_Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending."_ He sang grabbing ahold of Alfred shirt pulling him even closer to the barricade.

_"Ten Inch!"_ The rest of the band chanted as the music increased.

_"With your back against the wall!_  
_With your face buried in the pillow!"_ He growled slamming Alfred back into the now fierce moshpit.

_"I see you cold!_  
_I feel you heartless!"_ He spat as he crawled back onto stage admiring the view of the blackmail clearly presented for all to see on the back screen.

_"Bitch!_" He signaled the crowd to sing louder.

_"You stupid fucking bitch!_  
_You stupid fucking bitch!"_ Everyone preached.

_"Fucking bitch."_ Arthur breathed as the song ended and the crowd screamed.

"That my friends, was for my dear Alfred" Arthur panted.

"Fuck you" He finished dropping his mic making his way off the stage not even bothering to turn back and look at Alfred.

Karma's a bitch, right?


End file.
